


To the stars I cry ‘Why why why?’

by animegaypanic



Series: Hq drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020, Break Up, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegaypanic/pseuds/animegaypanic
Summary: “What changed?”Cold, hard eyes ignore his presence, but he still gets an answer.“Nothing ever changed.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Hq drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To the stars I cry ‘Why why why?’

**Author's Note:**

> A very short entry for the first day of Haikyuu angst week

“What changed?”

Cold, hard eyes ignore his presence, but he still gets an answer. 

“Nothing ever changed.”

Tears spill out of brown toned eyes, “Then, why? Why are you doing this?” He takes a desperate step towards the oh so distant man, “Why are you leaving me!” 

And that’s when he finally got Sakusa to look at him. And for a split second, some part of Atsumu held hope. Maybe, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe they can fix things. Until it all shattered.

“Because I never wanted you.” 

Eyes wide with shock, Atsumu stares at the other. Tears still run down his face as he whispers, “W-what do you mean you never wanted me?” 

Sakusa spares him a glance then looks back towards the window, voice devoid of any emotion, of any remorse. “I never loved you. Never have. Never will.”

With that Atsumu falls to his knees. His chest feels tight and there’s a sharp pang where his heart lies. 

“That— _ gasp _ —that isn’t true!” He claws at his chest, hunched over. “You’re— _ sob _ —you’re lying!” His vision is getting blurrier and it hard to breathe. “All those days. All those moments. Did they mean nothing!” He looks up to the man who still won’t spare him any attention. Any love. And he feels something crack inside. His heart? His soul? He doesn’t know. But it hurts and he’d do anything to make it stop. 

“Is it me?” 

A brief glance towards his direction.

Atsumu latches on. The impossible hope inside him refusing to die, he searches for something. Anything to fix this.

“I-I can change Omi-omi.”

The black haired man finally moves and Atsumu holds his breath. He kneels in front of the desperate man, face mask still on and expression blank.

A hand reaches out delicately to hold Atsumu’s face. Closing his eyes in bliss, the blond leans into the other man’s touch. His mind plays games with his heart and the sensation of soft skin against his cheek fuels his futile hope. 

“You’re not him.” The dream shatters.

Atsumu’s eyes snap open and he comes face to face with steely black orbs, “Who is him.”

Sakusa stands up, leaving Atsumu to crave his touch and moves towards the door. He steps outside their once shared apartment and moves to shut the door, “Someone you’ll never be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time my lovely readers


End file.
